Don't Leave
by Trekkiehood
Summary: When Cory is in a serious car accident, everybody's world changes. With Cory clinging to life, everybody must come together or be torn apart. Because they all need Cory Matthews. He can't leave yet. Takes place in season 3 but before "The Grass is Always Greener". Sorry, I'm bad at descriptions, but lots of Turner and Shawn feels. No slash. I do not own Boy Meets World.
1. There's Been An Accident

Trust me, I know, I shouldn't. But, here's another fan fiction! This one is for Boy Meets World.

After binging almost 7 seasons, I couldn't help myself.

This takes place before Cory and Topanga break up in Season 3. I'd almost like to put it later on, but I want Jonathan Turner. So, here we are.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

God bless,  
Trekkiehod

~TH~

"Where are those boy?" Alan paced back in forth in the kitchen. "They should have been back half an hour ago!"

Amy rubbed her husband's arm, "I'm sure they have a perfectly reasonable explanation. If not, we can always ground them for a month."

"Make it two," Alan grumbled. He was beginning to regret his decision to let Eric take Cory to Atlantic City for a "fun-filled Saturday". The deal was for them to be back by nine. It was almost ten. It wasn't that he didn't trust his boys, he did. It was just that they were his boys, no matter how old they were. He had a hard time believing that Eric was a senior in high school. Where had the time gone?

The phone began ringing and he sighed as he went to get it. "Maybe they decided to call and say they're just going to move there!"

"Alan," Amy sighed.

"I know, I know," he rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone, "Hello?" Then he went completely white. "Are you sure?" Amy came and put her hand on his arm. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone, then stood frozen in place.

"Alan?" His wife asked stroking his sleeve.

His voice was very quiet when he answered. "Th-they were in a car accident. A drunk driver-" he closed his eyes.

Amy's hand flew to her mouth. "Are they, are they-"

"They're alive. Eric seems to be okay, but, " he paused gathering his fragile thoughts, "Cory..." He took a deep breath. "We need to go."

"Go, " she said quietly. He looked at her confused. "We can't just leave Morgan here. I'll get her dressed and be there as fast as I can."

Alan nodded reluctantly. "Call Johnathon and Topanga. I'll talk to George."

~BMW~

Alan knocked on the door. His heart was pounding and he was finding it difficult to think. When there was no answer, he pounded harder.

George Feeny appeared at the door fully dressed and holding a book in his hand. "Alan, what-"

"The boys were in a car accident."

George disappeared and returned a moment later without his book and wearing a jacket.

"Let's go."

~BMW~

"Shawn, just because it's a Saturday doesn't mean you can stay up all night," Jonathan said from the kitchen.

Shawn sat on the couch watching TV and eating a bowl of chips. "Ah, come on Jon, it's barely ten."

"I know but-" the phone cut him off. Glancing at Shawn, who didn't move, he went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Amy." Jonathan's eyes widened, "We'll be right there. No, no I'm sure. He's my student and Shawn's best friend. We'll be there." After she issued her thanks, he hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Shawn asked.

Jonathan turned to him "Turn off the TV."

He looked like he was about to argue, but did as he was told when he saw the worried look on his teachers face.

"I promise I haven't done anything illegal in at least a month." Shawn joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shawn, I need you to listen to me and not freak out."

"Jon, what's wrong."

Turner sat on the couch beside him.

"Jon?"

"There's been an accident."

Shawn gave him a wary look. "What do you mean an accident?"

Jonathan rubbed his face, he hated this. "Shawn, Cory and Eric got hit by a drunk driver."

Before he could say anything to comfort the boy, Shawn was already out the door.

~TH~

Yeah, I don't know. This just kind of happened.

Hope to have more soon!

Be sure to review!

God bless,  
Trekkiehood


	2. The Truth

**Here is chapter two! Let me know what you think!**

 **This one mainly focuses on Turner, but of course, has Shawn too. (Shawn is my favourite character in case I haven't mentioned it).**

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews are really appreciated.**

 **God bless,**

 **Trekkiehood**

~TH~

"Where is he?" Shawn said as he burst into the hospital waiting room.

Turner was close behind, "Shawn, calm down."

"Calm down? You can't tell me to calm down. This is as calm as it's going to get. There is no way I can possibly be calm right now."

Jon grabbed his shoulders, "Shawn, go sit down, I'll find out what's going on. But, I need you to calm down."

Shawn shrugged off his hand and went and sat in the waiting area, rapidly drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Turnersighed and rubbed his face then went to the information desk.

"Can I help you,sir?" The nurse smiled.

"Yes, I'm looking for Cory and Eric Matthews."

"Are you a relative?" She asked checking for a room number.

Jon shookhis head, "I'm their teacher. Alan Matthews, the boys' father, called and asked me to come."

"Well," she said looking up, "It appears Eric Matthews is in room 107, but, according to this, he's being released."

That was good right? If he was being released, it couldn't be that bad. But, that was only one of the boys. Turner felta twist in his gut, "What about Cory?"

"Cory Matthews," she began typing on the computer, "it appears, he was movedto intensive care."

"Intensive care? Well is he going to be alright?" He couldn't help but glance back at Shawn. The boy was going through enough as it was, the last thing he needed was to lose Cory. And Jonathan had become fond of the kid himself.

"I'm sorry, we're not permitted to give information on a patients condition to non-family members.

He thanked the nurse and returned to Shawn, "Come on, Eric's in room 107."

"What about Cory?" he said following his teacher.

Turner didn't really know how to respond. "Um, we'll see Cory in a minute." Not that that was really an explanation, but he would think of something to say between then and now. Hopefully.

When they reached Eric'sdoor, he turned to Shawn, "You stay out here a minute,"

"But-"

"Shawn, please, wait here while I make sure it's okay to visit."

The boy grumped agreement, then Turner knocked. Giving one last look at Shawn, he went in.

~BMW~

"I've got to go!" Eric yelled trying to stand up.

Alan attempted to get him to sit back down, "Eric, calm down, they're going to release you, but you need to stay calm. You have a concussion, they'll never let you out of here if you don't calm down."

"I need to see Cory!" he said trying to push his father away.

"Eric-"

There was a small knock at the door before it opened and Turner walked in.

"Jonathan," Alan said, finally succeeding on getting his son to back down on the bed, "Thanks so much for coming."

"Yeah, no problem. I came as soon as Amy called." He walked over to the bed where Eric was now sitting, "How are you doing, Eric?"

"I'm fine, I just want out of here. I need to see Cory."

The two adults looked at each other. "Uh, Jonathon, could I talk to you a minute, outside,"

Tuner nodded heading outside. Shawn was standing with his arms crossed. "Shawn," Alan nodded.

"Mr Matthews, where's Cory?"

Turner stepped in between the two, "Uh, Shawn, why don't you keep Eric company while I talk to Mr Matthews. "

Giving the two adults a hard look, the boy went inside the hospital room.

"So, what happened?" Turner asked crossing his arms. "Amy was kind of vague on the phone."

Alan rubbed his face, showing obvious signs of stress, "From what I can gather, the boys were on the way back from Atlantic City when a drunk driver ran a red light and ran into the passenger side."

"Where Cory was," Jonathan observed.

Mr Matthews nodded, "Eric hit his head on the steering wheel, and he broke his arm when the airbag went off. But, he should be okay."

"And Cory?" why did it always seem to come back to this? People were perfectly willing to tell him about Eric, and sure, Eric was a good kid, but he didn't hang around his apartment. And he wasn't Shawn's best friend. It wasn't that he didn't care about Eric, he was certainly glad that he was alright. But, Cory was where his concern was. And apparently, rightly so.

Alan sighed again, "I don't know. They won't tell me much,"

"But, your family-"

He held up his hands, "Trust me, I know. They let me see him for a minute before they sent him into surgery. He looked... rough."

There were tears in the man's eyes and his voice was becoming hoarse. "I'm not even completely sure what the surgery was for. He's out but he hasn't woken up yet. There' not even completely sure he will wake up." A weary sigh, "But, I can't be in two places at once. They needed a parent to release Eric, they're drawing up the release papers now, so I'm here. Amy decided to drop Morgan off at a friends house then she'll be here. George is with Cory now. I think Amy called Topanga, but I don't know if they'll come tonight or not."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jonathan asked. From what Alan was saying, this was serious. Cory not wake up? That would be devastating for everyone. Especially Shawn, and he didn't know if the kid could handle something like this. Cory was the last constant thing in the kid's life. How would he respond if that was taken away?

"Just pray and hope for the best."

A new thought hit Jon, "What happened to the driver?"

Alan gave a bitter laugh, "Nothing, he's perfectly fine. The police have him in custody right now. Apparently, this isn't his first offence."

Turner felt a surge of anger, then it faded into worry. "What do I tell Shawn?"

"The truth," Alan answered,

"You know how he is. He'll-"

Mr Matthews placed his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "You have to tell him. This isn't something you can keep a secret. I assume he knows about the accident?"

"Only that there was one,"

"Tell him the truth, I know it will be hard, but it's better than letting him think everything is okay even when it's not."

"You're right," he closed his eyes a moment before going inside.

"Shawn-" But, Shawn wasn't there.

"Eric, where's Shawn?" he asked, beginning to panic.

Eric shrugged, "I don't know, I think he went through the window."

"Well, that's just great," he saidas he hurriedly left.

He had to find Shawn.

~TH~

 **Well, that's that! Be sure to let me know what you think!**

 **Reviews mean everything to me!**

 **More reviews mean faster chapters ;)**

 **And, let me know what you'd like to see! I kind of started this on impulse... I'll take any help I can get!**

 **God bless,**

 **Trekkiehood**


	3. ICU

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but better late than never, right? Really you should thank Godlovesus77 (on Wattpad) for getting me involved in a BMW roleplay for continuing this story. If you're into roleplay you should check it out. (I'm Shawn ;)

Anyway, here you go! Chapter 3! If you have any ideas, be sure to let me know!

God bless,

Trekkiehood

~TH~

Shawn was a master at climbing through windows. He'd even snuck out of Jon's apartment before. The hospital was a bit tricky with all the safety precautions, but in the end, he got out. Eric was too out of it to stop him.

Once he reached the ground, he came back in through the main office. He walked up to the front desk. "Um, could I get the room number for Cory Matthews."

The nurse looked down at him, "I'm sorry are you family?"

"Uh, yeah," Shawn replied, "I'm his brother." I mean it wasn't a complete lie. he was basically Cory's brother.

The nurse gave him a sceptical look before messing with the computer. "He's in room 212-"

"Thanks," he said running towards the elevator. He punched the button multiple times growing more impatient with every passing moment. Growling in frustration, he turned and ran towards the stairs.

"212, 212," he kept mumbling until he found the right room. He took a moment to calm himself before quietly opening the door. He wanted to stay as long as he could without getting kicked out.

The lights were off and there was a steady beeping of a heart monitor. He took a few steps forward before he heard a surprising voice.

"Come now Mr Matthews," came Mr Feeny's quiet voice, "if this is just an excuse to skip your history test there are much better ways. Then again, I believe you have most likely run out of dying grandparents." he chuckled softly.

Shawn rounded the corner to see Mr Feeny sitting with his back towards him, holding Cory's hand lightly between his own. But that wasn't even the most shocking. Cory looked terrible. His face was swollen and his head was wrapped in white gauze. His right leg was in a thick white cast and he was pale. Really pale. He was making a slight wheezing noise and his chest was barely rising with each breath. Shawn gasped and starting walking backwards.

Feeny turned around startled. "Mr Hunter?" the older man said rising from his seat. Shawn's eyes were wide with panic. Feeny touched his shoulder lightly causing him to flinch.

"Come with me," Feeny said more gentle than Shawn was used to. The elderly teacher lead Shawn out of the room and into a waiting area. He eased Shawn into a chair before asking one of the nurses to inform Jonathan that Shawn was with him.

Shawn didn't say a word. His breathing had become short gasps as if he was panicking. "Shawn, I need you to listen to me," Feeny said, now sitting beside him. "I need you to calm down."

The boy turned fearful eyes to his teacher, "Cory's going to die, isn't he?" It was said in almost a whisper.

Feeny turned sad eyes to the boy who had so much potential but so little going for him. His first instinct was to lie to the boy. Tell him everything was going to be okay. But, he had known Shawn Hunter long enough to know that lying to him was the easiest way to break his trust. "I don't know Mr Hunter. I honestly don't know."

~BMW~

Topanga nearly jumped out of the car before it even stopped. She ran through the hospital door, paying no attention to her surroundings. She was heading for the desk when she ran into someone.

"Topanga!" the women said after Topanga attempted to apologize.

"Mrs Matthews?" She said feeling a brief moment of relief. "What happened? How is he? Can I see him? Is Eric okay? How could this even happen?" She rambled on. The girl seemed surprisingly put together for the hour. She was wearing a long blue jean skirt and a flannel shirt. Her hair was braided in a single long braid. She didn't even appear to be upset. The only thing that betrayed her was the speed of which she was speaking.

"I don't know much more than you do," Amy said, much less put together. Her hair was stringy and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I just got here myself."

"Amy!" Jon said coming from the direction of the rooms. "Have you seen Shawn?"

"No, I-"

"Mr Turner?" The nurse who was previously behind the desk said, "The ICU floor has called down to say that a George Feeny has found Shawn."

Jon looked both relieved and worried.

"Wait, ICU?" Topanga cut in.

"Jonathan?" Amy asked eyes widening.

Jon turned to them both, "Eric and Allan are in room 107, they can explain." He started to leave, "Oh, and tell them I found Shawn!" He called as he headed for the elevator.


End file.
